Black Night and a Bright Ride
by Blade100
Summary: Everyone always saw Blade100 as the stuck up jerk and immarture kid. He saw himself as a mass murder, destroyer, and a maniac. Why? Look at this story and see his tale. Then see if you still think the same. Warning, Catholic parts, you've been warned.
1. Black Night at Night, with Night

A/N Inspired by Dragon! The idea that came from Math and grew in P.E! Ready to hear my tale? OKAY! Let's go!

Don't own Hyper Force

Black Night at Night, with Night

"Where's Blade100? I haven't seen him all day," Chiro asked.

Blade looked at the boy, then out the window. His thoughts nowhere nearby.

"Blade? Hey Blade!" Otto yelled.

"What?" Blade asked, snapping out of it.

"Where is he? Sprx said.

Blade looked at his friends, then at his own room within the Robot. He led them to it and quietly opened the door.

The Hyper Force's eyes widened as they saw Blade100, on the ground, and holding a brown bracelet with the cross on it, and quietly praying.

"What's he doing?" Otto whispered.

"Repenting," Blade answered. The gray monkey noticed the stares he was given, he sighed and closed the door. "He won't like it, but I'll tell you his story."

"Story?" Nova asked. "What story?"

"The first part, as some have called…. Blackest Night. A long time ago, a small shy little baby was born."

More than a dozen years ago

Blade100 was born, but back then he was not called Blade100. He was simply called….

Alex.

Alex was given to his mother and father from the nurse. They smiled, and cried a bit as they stared at him.

"He's beautiful," his mother whispered.

"Just like you," his father added.

A four years later

"Remember son," Alex's Dad explained. "Our family is the best. Always have been, always will be! Got it?"

"Yes sir," Alex quietly answered.

"Good. Now come on," Dad said, walking away with Alex following.

As they walked, Alex looked at his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"There are these kids that are really mean to me at school, what should I do?"

"Simple. Fight back."

"What?"

"Always be willing to fight, defend yourself. Don't let them push you around."

Defend yourself…. If only he knew…

Six Years later. Age 10

"I can't believe this!" Alex's Dad yelled, smacking the boy. He held Alex's grades, each horrible. "Why didn't you tell us!?"

"I-I was a afraid."

"Go to your room! NOW!" Alex's father cried. "I'm giving up! I wish we never had you!"

This wasn't the first time Alex had messed up. His grades were always bad, but these were the worst yet.

Alex ran into his room and sat down on a chair. Tears went down his cheeks, and his father's words echoed.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, to see the exact copy of himself looking down at him.

"W-who are you?"

"You're friend. You're true family," he responded, smiling at young Alex. "You may all me… Night."

Alex was about to speak, but Knight interrupted.

"I will help. All you have to do is sleep, and what you dream will come," Night explained.

"What I dream?" Alex whispered, suddenly overcoming with sleep.

"Yes. Now just close your eyes and I promise. You're parents will be very, very, happy."

Now

"His real name is Alex?" Chiro asked.

"Yes, but don't tell him I said that!" Blade ordered. "Now, I have to tell, Blade100 suffers from a mental problem since he was born."

"A mental problem? Blade100?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah. Dissociative Identity Disorder or DID," Blade explained.

"DID?" Sprx asked.

Back long ago

"So what's the story this time?" a detective asked.

The officer looked at him, his face black. Having seen murders before, but none like this.

"Two bodies. Male and Female, both in their fifties." The officer explained. "Also something scary."

"What?"

"The two had a kid, small one, atleast ten years old."

"So what's the scary part?"

"We found him covered in blood, holding a knife. Smiling."

The detective looked at the officer, wide eyed. "Are you kidding!? Are you saying that child killed two adults!?"

"Fingerprints fit, kid even admitted it," the cop explained.

"What exactly did he say?"

"Go ask him yourself," the officer suggested, pointing to the house.

The man walked and saw there, on the kitchen floor, the small boy sat, the knife on the ground, fresh with blood, Alex touching the water with his finger.

"Hello?"

Alex looked up, dried tears on his face.

"I killed them."

"What?"

"That's what you were going to ask, right? I killed them. He helped me."

"He?"

"Night."

"Night? Who's Night?"

Alex remained silent, touching the blood of his parents with his hand as two cops walked in.

"We're taking the kid with us. We're going to bring him to an Asylum," one of them said.

Before they could grab him, Alex grabbed a bracelet that belonged to his mother. The bracelet was wooden, a small part of it showing the cross. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket, as the two walked over.

The two grabbed Alex's arms and dragged him out. As they dragged him away Alex looked behind the detective, seeing Night looking at him with a blank stare.

"See? Your parents are in a better place now."

A/N I guess I'll end it here. Part 2…. The Escape. R n R.


	2. Three is the Magic Number

A/N Part two of my…. Dark, dark, dark, dark past….! OKAY! Let's go!

Don't own Hyper Force, wish I did, don't. Kay?

Three is the Magic number

"Blade100… killed his own parents?" Otto asked.

"Technically yes," Blade answered.

"Is that why he's praying?" Nova asked.

"It's one of the reasons," Blade said as he continued the story.

Flashback, age 10

"He's said nothing."

"Quiet rookie."

"Listen man, I'm just… scared," the rookie admitted as he drove the car. "I mean the kid just got rid of his parents!"

"You're an officer of the law," his partner said, keeping a calm tone. "Besides, you've got a gun. Look, he's just looking out the window."

Alex stared out the window, seeing the light of lamppost flash by. As he stared his reflection stared back and smiled appeared on it.

"What's wrong?"

"M-my parents…"

"Are happy now!" Night whispered. "But these people… want to punish you for doing the right thing, they envy your parents. You should make them happy to."

"But-"

"They want to hurt you! Lock you up and throw away the key!"

"But… why?" Alex cried as tears fell down his eyes.

Now

"That does not sound like Blade100!" Gibson argued.

"Alex was a lot shyer and weaker back then. He had a hard time speaking out," Blade explained.

Age 10

"Hey kid! You want to hear some music?" the officer asked.

Alex made no response as he stared out the window.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The music turned on to reveal an up-beat jazz song. The officer danced to it a bit as rookie held the wheel, still worried.

"Kid, lighten up."

"Are you talking to me or the kid?" the rookie asked.

"I'm talking to you, this kid isn't going to hurt you. There's a metal cage blocking him from you-"

Alex's hands broke right through the steel fence in the car and moved his hand over the rookie's head, using his cuffs to choke him. The rookie let out a muffled scream and let go of the wheel, as he grabbed the cuffs in an attempt to free himself.

The other officer tried to grab the wheel, but the car crashed into a lamppost, bring it down on top of the car. He quickly got out of the car and grabbed his gun.

"Out of the car! Hands on your head!" he ordered, opening the left door.

Alex did as he was told, and put his hands on the back of his head, walking out. The cop aimed his gun at the boy as he looked at him.

"Kid, I have half a mind you shoot you, right now!"

"Funny. I have a half a mind you kill you two…" Alex whispered, suddenly he launched himself under the gun and tackled the man to the ground.

Alex then grabbed the man's gun and jumped back in the air. The man shook his head and came to face to face with a gun.

"Bang."

The rookie held his head, as he slowly got out of the car. His throat was badly bruised, he then looked around. No signs of the kid or his partner.

Suddenly someone tripped and slammed his head into the car repeatedly. He then threw him down and he felt something cold to his head.

"Bang."

That Morning

"The kid again?" the detective asked.

"Yep," an officer said.

"The bodies?" the detective asked, seeing no sings of the bodies.

"We found them."

"…Where?"

"We found them, at a pre-school, hanging outside in the playground, badly mutilated."

"Kids got a sick sense of humor, any kids see?"

"A few."

The detective let out sigh and walked a few steps to the cop. "Where's he now?"

"We've tracked him to a forest."

With Alex

Alex ran as fast as he could, his feet not willing to stop. He could hear Night's voice yelling at him to go faster, his heart in his throat beating like crazy.

Alex suddenly found the ground under him gone, sending him falling down a hole, like a slide almost. Alex slid down and landed fell to the ground, head spinning.

"W-w-where am I?"

"Night will overcome you."

Alex turned and saw an old, African-American man. An orange Hawaiian shirt on him, with beige shorts. A white short beard on him with a full head of white hair.

"H….How do you know about him?"

The African-American looked surprised, then had a large smile appeared. He then grabbed Alex's hands and began dancing up and down laughing and jumping, with an oddly energetic tone.

"HEY!" Alex yelled, and pulled himself away.

"I can't believe it's you!" he cried.

"What are you talking about!?!" Alex yelled, showing signs of Night.

"I know a lot about you Alex!" the man yelled. "And Night!"

"But ho-"

"You're part of something very big! Least that's what dad told me!" the crazy man said, and walked off.

Alex looked at the man and followed, keeping an eye out for anything else odd.

"When I was born, the Elders of my tribe said I would teach The Warrior. A being of Nature and Technology. They say he would have a darker side, named Night. My father said say those words to any man you see, The Warrior will be the only one who would ask you how you know him."

"S-so you think I'm this… Warrior?"

"You have to be. You have Night… don't you?"

Alex said nothing after that.

"Thought so. This is my home," the man said, and walked in front of a small hut. "My name is Guru."

The hut was made out of wood, it was a wonder how the man made it, but he did. There were two square holes making windows, and a red cloth covering a large rectangle, making a sort of door.

As Alex walked in it had an assortment of strange items like masks, spears, and that stuff. In the middle of the room was the remains of a fresh fire, and bones littered the ground.

"Excuse the mess, didn't think I'd have company!"

"Um... No problem."

Guru ran out and Alex heard the sound of leave being moved. Guru then came back, holding a torch in his hand.

The torch was made of wood, but was different because the fire on it was golden.

"The Golden Fire of Life!"

"The what?"

"A magical fire, said to give The Warrior, the mind, heart, and body!"

Alex stared at the man, confused.

"Which is?" Alex mumbled, too shy to speak out.

"Touch it and see."

Alex took a step back, afraid. Guru blocked the way out and held the torch.

"Please. Trust me."

Alex's hand slowly moved up. He reached for the fire, and slowly his fingers touched it.

Instead of feeling pain, burn, or anything Alex felt like he was thrown. Next thing the boy knew he was in the middle of everything and nothing.

The floor under him was gone, leaving him just standing on nothing. Large totem poles surrounded him. One in the form of a Wolf, another of an Eagle and the last of a Bear.

The three totems surrounded Alex making a triangle; suddenly a fire erupted from each making a triangle of fire.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Alex asked.

"We are three. The Heart, Mind, and Strength." Three different voices said. One seemed calm, yes strong, another gruff, and seemingly angry, and the last, female, wise.

"I am your Heart," the calm voice said. The Wolf Totem glowed blue as though words were said.

"I am your Mind," female voice said, and the Eagle Tower glowed red.

"I am your Strength!" the angry voice yelled, and the Bear Totem yelled, glowing brown.

"We will teach you how to understand, your future, your mission, and to be wary of Night," the three yelled. "Let us begin!"

All of a sudden the fire burst higher and surrounded Alex. Alex screamed in terror as the fire surronded his body, lifiting him up. He flew high above the ground, as the fire surronded around him.

"AHHHHHH!"

All of a sudden Alex fell into a pile of snow, his mind spinning.

"Come. Time for you to understand Evil, Good, and yourself."

Alex opened his eyes and saw a blue Wolf, with a white underbelly, and green eyes. The Wolf stared at Alex, and he stared back.

"Coming, young Warrior?"

End of Chapter 2

A/N Who are these three? What does he mean…. The Heart? Let's find out… Next chapter! R n R! BYE!


	3. Axel

A/N Yeah, another part of my AMAZINGLY DARK PAST! So how about we begin, hmm? ALRIGHT! CHAPTER THREE!

Axel

Alex stood as the wolf walked ahead. Alex shivered under the cold, Wolf saw this and motioned for the boy to follow him.

"So… you can talk?" Alex asked.

"Yes… Would you be better if I was in a more human form?"

"It… might help."

The wolf turned and as he did, his fur began to disappear. His skin turned white as snow, hi body morphed and turned into something new. Now stood a young man with silver hair, a large blue Eskimo jacket, and holding a wooden staff.

"How did you-"

"Another day, now follow me."

"What's your name?"

"Wolf."

"...Original."

The two walked as Alex saw they were in a forest, with snow harshly following down, the moon and stars giving little light, but enough to see. The two walked into a clearing as Alex continued to weaken.

"Are you cold?"

"Y….y…yes."

"I will give you a jacket like mine, but first you must do something for me," Wolf said, just as he said that Alex could hear footsteps against the snow.

"As The Warrior you will do things that some would call sick-"

A figure came out from behind the trees.

"Evil-"

The figure was revealed to be a young girl. She had long black hair and wore a brown Eskimo jacket.

"And sadistic."

The girl put a hand on her chest where it was slightly bulge. Alex's eyes widened as he realized something.

"She's….she's…"

"Pregnant? Yes. Like I said. Wrong."

Alex looked down to see spear. He could feel his body chill and freeze. He reached down and grasped the spear. His fist tightened as he threw the spear at the girl's stomach……

Three Years Later

For the next three years Alex was under Wolf's training. The training dealt with having strength in one's own heart. To feel no regret, pain, sadness, to stay strong. His heart hardened, the shy little boy gone.

"You are done with your training with me my friend," Wolf said one day.

Alex now wore a dark blue Eskimo jacket, dark black pants going down his legs. His hair growing, making him have a Beatle style hair.

"Time for your next teacher to help you. The Mind."

The two both looked up to see an eagle above them. The bird slowly began descending down, and began to chance. Her feathers disappeared, her skin darkened, her eyes, mouth, and nose changed.

Now there stood a beautiful girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, dark tanned skin, random orange feathers decorated her body, and a cheetah's skin covering her legs and her top.

"Hello Wolf, Alex," he said.

"Eagle," Wolf said, nodding his head in her direction.

"You're my next teacher?" the older Alex asked.

"Yes, I will teach you the cunning you will need for your life experiences."

"Good luck," Wolf said as his body turned back into the shape of a wolf, then into nothing, but mist.

"I trust you have mastered to harden your heart?" Eagle asked, and Alex answered with a simple nod. "Good. I shall teach you to be cunning, use your environment to your aid, and to make others underestimate."

Eagle then turned and began walking, as Alex saw the world around him change. The snow melted, the clouds blocking the sun moved on, and the temperature grew.

"Never did like the cold, you should take that off you know," Eagle advised, looking at Alex's Eskimo jacket.

Alex stopped, hesitating for a second, but finally his hands retreated into the jacket and Alex took the jacket off, not wearing a shirt underneath.

"Follow me. There are things you need to learn."

Alex paid attention as Eagle explained to him animal behaviors, what food in the forest were safe, star constellations high above, and more. All of a sudden, one day Eagle told Alex something he wouldn't forget.

"I will not be your only teacher of the world around you," Eagle explained.

"Huh? Who else is there?"

"A normal human man. While I will show you nature, he will show you more modern weaponry."

"Modern weaponry? You mean guns?" Alex asked. "What's his name?"

"I do not know, but know you will need all the help you can ask for in your future. Now follow me Alex. We still have more to learn."

Three Years Later

"You have learned of your heart and mind well. Congrats. Today is where you meet your next teacher," Eagle explained, leading Alex into the center of the forest.

Alex felt loud footsteps on the ground, he turned to the sound of a falling tree to see something big coming. Out came a man with a bald head, strong body, his clothes rugged, and ripped. On his back was a ball and chain.

"Hello Eagle," he said.

"Bear."

"Ah, the warrior, Alex! Ready to fight? I will teach you power, to control your hate."

"Then I shall leave I suppose. Goodbye Alex, Bear," Eagle said, winking at Bear.

"Ready?" Bear asked.

"How you going to teach me?"

"Experience!"

Bear charged forward and punched Alex's chest, sending him into a tree. Alex slowly stood and held his side.

"Ribs broken in one punch. Hahahaha, come on!" Bear offered, leaving himself open.

Alex ran forward and tried to punch Bear. And got his arm broken in the process. Alex fell down and Bear gave him a swift kick, sending him flying off into another tree.

"Should I close my eyes?"

Four Years Later

"Now, attack!"

Alex charged at Bear, his foot meeting his chest. Bear closed his eyes and Alex held his position.

"That it?" Bear asked.

"No."

Alex then spun around and slammed his right foot into Bear's cheek, making him fall to the ground. Alex then gave him another kick in the hip as he fell. Finishing it, Alex gave him another punch, right into a tree.

"…"

"…"

"………HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bear laughed, standing up, but falling again. "You have won. My body aches like it never has. Congrats, young warrior."

Alex saw a blue mist and sand appear around him. The two things then turned into Wolf and Eagle in their animal form. The two smiled as Bear turned back into his animal form.

"Congrats Alex."

"You have done well, but be wary. There are challenges you will face, but you will find friends, and be careful of Night," Eagle explained, and Alex nodded.

"Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Is there any other names to this Warrior thing?"

"Well… Older legends call him, the Man of a Hundred Blades."

"… Blade100?"

"Well… Yes."

"Right, so is it over? My training?"

"Yes. For now. Keep training, remember your skills."

"Ten Years here… It's… very weird leaving," Alex whispered.

"Hehehehehe, kid's going to surprised when he wakes up," Bear laughed.

"What?"

"Silence Bear," Wolf ordered. "Goodbye Alex."

"But-"

All of a sudden a hole appeared under him. Alex fell down, down, down. He didn't see ground blow as the hole he fell from shrunk; he shut his eyes as time slowed to a crawl. He suddenly felt him hit something and opened his eyes.

The hut. Guru's hut.

"Ah, you're back! How was your training?"

Alex turned to see the old man, Guru. He walked forward and poked Alex's chest with his staff.

"A year in the Dream Time. How was it?"

"Year? Dream Time?! I've been gone for ten years!"

"Look again."

Alex looked and saw he was still ten. Still just a kid, a child.

"You went to the Dream Time, time moves different there. Sit, what did you learn?" Guru offered, setting a pillow covered with sand and dirt on the ground.

Alex sat down, still wondering about the years. Guru went to a pot and poured two bowls of soup, handing one to Alex. Alex looked at as he saw some fur in it. Holding back his puke he set it on the ground and looked at Guru.

"I understand my strength, mind, and heart. But… I still don't know what I am to do!" Alex said.

"Yes, your destiny is unknown. All I know is it has to do with Night… is he there still?"

"…… I think so, yeah… But he's asleep I think."

"Sigh I see, I fear for you… for I will die soon."

"What!?"

"My father said I would die soon after you reappeared."

"Then?!"

"Then? Then I do not know…"

"…"

"Ah do not worry! Your training is almost complete, when it happens, you will know what to do!"

"Yes… I will," Alex whispered, feeling as though he was reawakening.

A Week Later

Alex walked home, dragging a deer corpse. He neared the hut and called out.

"Guru! I have food!"

No sound.

"GURU!"

No sound.

Alex dropped the deer and ran to the hut. As soon as he entered he saw the Guru's dead corpse.

Alex fell to his knees looking at it, but rage soon rose and he stood. The boy closed his eyes and heard a car engine. He quickly ran off to investigate.

Alex saw a car driving off with some words on it. They were **Honor Grounds. Making your life easier and happier.**

Within it he saw one man holding a gun as he and his partner drive off. Alex could feel his anger grow and he felt a change overcome him. All those years of training, the power it gave him… It wasn't Night it was different. He wasn't Alex or Night, but he had no time to think about it. Alex ran off, following the car as best he could.

That Night

"You hear something new guy?"

"Will you quit calling me that?"

"Well did ya?"

"No… what was it anyways?"

"Footsteps!"

"Sigh, I'll go look."

The New Guy walked outside the window. He heard a sound behind him and turned to see a rock on the ground.

"Huh? What is-ACK!"

The man felt two hands grab and choke him. He tried to scream, but he couldn't get any air to yell. His eyes went up into his head as he died. He tried to reach for his gun, but whoever held him, put his foot over it, blocking his hand.

"You okay? What'd ya find?"

The New Guy's Partner walked over to where his friend went. He saw nothing.

Bang

He turned to see a rock on the ground. He then felt something cold on the back of his head.

"Bang."

Alex looked at the gun then at the man he just killed. He picked him up and threw him into a push along with the other guy. With that he reloaded the gun and ran into the building.

Later

A man talked into his phone as he sat at his desk. He grabbed a cigar and smoked a bit. He then heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in."

In came a man in a chef outfit, holding a plate. The chef placed his food on the man's desk and walked out. With the chef gone the man quickly began to eat.

As soon as the chef was he threw his hat to the ground, revealing it to be Alex. With all of Alex's work with Eagle he just had to wait and…

"AHHH!"

The man ran out, holding his stomach as he ran into the bathroom. Alex smiled and followed quietly.

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

As the man walked out of the restroom and saw Alex standing there he quickly regain him composure.

"Howard. Who are you?"

Alex thought for a sec, wondering if his murder of his parents were still none. He smiled as he replied, "Axel. You can call me Axel."

"Very well, Mr. Axel. Why are you here? Looking for a job?"

"No…" 'Axel' said, turning around to a mirror, faintly seeing his reflection of his twenty year old body. "To ask a question?"

"Oh? And this is?"

SMASH!

Axel grabbed Howard by his collar and smashed him through the glass window. Howard had blood coming down his head and clothes ripped as Axel held him.

"Why did you kill the man!?"

"WHO!? ACK!"

"Guru! The man in the forest!"

"Him? The old guy wouldn't leave; I was going to expand my building!"

"THAT'S WHY!?" Axel yelled. "Why shouldn't I drop you?!"

"I…I… I can pay you! MONEY! Lot's of it!"

"Okay."

Really?"

"No," Axel replied, letting go as Howard fell down to the far away ground.

That Night

As Axel ran off he felt ran power down. He shivered and started walking. He could feel his body shiver and get drenched as he ran. He ran against the door of a random warehouse and began pounding.

As the door opened he fell to the ground, his body so cold. He began to lose consciousness as someone helped him in.

"Help?"

Now

"Then?" Otto asked.

"Then." Blade began, he took a deep breathe and sighed. "Then Alex almost got himself killed, but he was saved."

"The one who got him out of the cold?" Antauri asked.

"No, after that. Alex tried committing suicide, but he was saved."

"What?" Chiro asked. "Who? What was his name?"

"Not his name. **Her**name. A girl saved Alex's life."

End

Next chapter is last. Wait… A GIRL SAVED ME!? Yep, next chapter will have some true life elements. R n R! BYE!


	4. Savior

A/N Last chapter, end has some true parts. Have fun… Nothing else uh…. Thanks for reading? R n R!

Does not Hyper Force or anything like that!

Savior

Night choked Alex throat. His parents' bodies on the ground dead, Night's voice was like venom to his heart.

"Are you going to cry? What a shame. Go ahead, anything you'd like to say?"

"F-freak…"

"FREAK!? HA! Freak? I'm the freak? Tell me who's the sick child who murdered his parents is!? HUH!?"

Alex felt rage enter him as he grabbed Night's neck, now chocking him.

"I'll KILL YOU!"

"Kid? Kid. KID!"

Alex fell to the ground and looked around, head hurting. He turned and saw a man walking in, his brow high. The man had a black trenchcoat, with a small beard on his face. Black sunglasses on him, and light skin as well, with a strong build.

"Uh… Morning?"

"Who are you?" Alex asked, taking a fighting stance, his clothes still a bit wet.

"Name's Vinny, and you?"

"Alex… "

"Okay, Alex… mined telling me why you were in the rain?"

"Um… I got lost…" Alex lied. Well half lied, he was lost.

"I see…"

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day. What's your parents' numbers, kid?"

"… I live by myself, my parents died years ago. Can't I just stay here? For a few days?"

Vinny glared at Alex, who was doing his best to look innocent. Vinny let out a sigh and looked at the boy.

"This ain't an orphanage, if you're going to be here fine, but don't leave in a few days, you're going to have to help me with some… supplies."

"Deal."

Days pasted by, days became weeks, and weeks became months, and on and on. Soon the boy began working for Vinny, carrying boxes full of sealed things.

One day, Alex was lifting one the boxes, this one not sealed by accident. He tripped though and the items inside flung out. He looked at the items…

Guns.

Rifles, machine guns, pistol, and many more. He picked one up and began looking for Vinny. He opened the door to Vinny's room, and looked at him.

"Guns? Why?"

"… Kid, if ya hadn't noticed, black marketing is called black marketing for a reason."

"So you thought if anyone found me with it, I'd get in trouble, not you?"

"You are smart; I suppose you'll be telling the police now?"

"…No. What you do with these things isn't my part of the job. How about a deal? You teach me, all about these guns, I stay quiet?"

"…… Smart kid."

Three Years Later

After three years of learning. All sorts of weapons, illegal or other wise. Alex stood on the roof, thinking of the past.

So is Vinny my last teacher? Sigh, what's next? Alex thought. He stood up and went back inside, still thinking.

"Kid! You in here?!"

"Up here!"

"There you are. Ready for dinner Kid?"

"Yeah."

Alex walked down and went into the kitchen room. Two plates of spaghetti already on the table. The two sat down and began to eat, but Alex's mind was miles away.

"Something the matter, Kid?"

"You ever wonder you were meant for something more?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"I got thrown in jail."

"……. Right…."

"Ha! I'm kidding; I stopped sitting aground and went hunting for it! Eventually it led me to this."

Vinny put his fork down and looked at Alex.

"You thinking of doing that, Kid?"

"Maybe…"

"Well… good luck, I did it and-"

"You became a criminal."

"… Where do you get that lip from?"

The Next Day

Vinny held a package and gave it to Alex. The boy looked at him, curious.

"Open it."

Alex did and got out two Desert Eagles, but with Angel Wings painted on them.

"I call them Desert Angels, by my own design. Keep them as a good luck charm…"

"They're empty."

"Like I'd give you loaded guns! Now get going, and don't die!"

Alex ran off, to what who knows! But he still had to do one thing. To visit an old friend.

Guru's Hut

Alex looked at Guru's grave he made long ago. He prayed a bit and stopped. He reached into his pocket to take out and took out her mother's Catholic bracelet. His hand tightened around it and threw it off high into the air.

Memories of his past, his sins, and his killings fueled in. His parents… gone. Was it his fault? Was it really? Or was it Night? Was there a difference between him and Night? Between him, Night, and Axel?

Alex looked at Guru's grave and walked off. His mind off somewhere, finally his aimless travels brought him to a high cliff, far above the ground. He looked down to the ground and inched over to the edge.

Who he be missed? Does anyone think he's alive other than Vinny? He inched closer and closer, he saw down below, only death. He took a breath and, felt an arm pull him down.

"Ow…"

Alex looked up to see a blonde haired girl around his age. She had torn up jeans and a black sweater with a gray hoodie decorated with snakes and skulls. She had glasses on her face and light skin, looking down at him with her blue eyes.

"You okay?"

"Uh… yes. Who are you?"

"Torch."

"And you just stopped me because…?"

"Seemed the right thing to do, I don't really meet anyone around my home."

"Home? You live in the forest?"

"Duh, hungry?"

"Yeah, got any meat?"

"… You do know the stuff you eat once had lives? Friends? Family?"

"… Give me fruit."

Later

"So why'd you do it?"

"So what?" Alex asked, biting into his apple.

"Jumping…"

"Maybe I wanted to die!"

"Well you shouldn't have!" Torch yelled back, glaring at Alex. "I'm sure there are people, your family, and your friends, who would be hurt to see you leave."

"You don't know that-"

"And maybe you don't either!"

Alex glared and her and soon the two argued like crazy. Yells and shouts flew and soon Alex and Torch both stood, Alex looking down at her. Suddenly a smiled and appeared and he bowed his head.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Don't be, that's what I'm here for."

Alex felt a sigh escape his lips and looked to the sky above.

"It's just… my sins make me feel lifeless," he whispered, lying on the ground.

Torch grabbed his arm and forced him back up, despite his heavy weight. After she forced him up, she slowly lightly put her hands around him.

"Come on."

Alex didn't move, his body refused to. He could feel himself get warmer, thanks to the hug. But in an instant Torch pulled away.

"Thanks…" the boy whispered. "Sorry for making you deal with."

"Like I said, that's what I'm here," Torch said, reaching into her pocket. She then pulled out Alex's Catholic bracelet. "Here, I found this, you might need it more though."

Alex smiled and took it and put it on his wrist.

"Thank you. Can you leave me alone for a sec?"

"Don't do anything to hurt yourself or anyone else."

"Right. Thanks, I'll be right with you!" Alex said, walking off.

Soon he hid himself behind some trees, a smile on his face. He looked above to the sky and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered to the Man above.

Now

The Hyper Force saw the doors open and Torch walked through. She walked into Blade100's room and looked at him, impatient. Blade100 wiped his tears and stood, still taller than Torch.

"How's my favorite blonde Goth hippie?"

"…"

"Right. Sorry."

"It would seem things are better for Alex," Gibson commented.

"Yeah, but you didn't hear it from me!" Blade said. "And don't say his real name."

The Hyper Force and Blade looked into Blade100's room as he and the blonde girl talked.

"Hey how come I never get a hug anymore?" the boy asked.

"What? You get hugs!"

"No I don't!"

"Well why do you not hug her?" Antauri asked.

"…"

"…"

"That wasn't funny. Everyone knows the girl hugs the man!"

"But you're not a man," Torch commented.

"… You're mean!"

"I'm not mean, just telling the truth!"

As the two argued, Blade sighed and looked out the window.

"This is how he thanks her?" he whispered.

Blade100, in anger, made an attempt to grab Torch, but she already ran out, with the author right behind her.

"I WANT MY HUG!"

"HELP! STALKER!"

"I'm not a stalker!"

"ARE TWO!"

"NOT!"

"Two!"

"Not!"

"STALKER!"

"I AM NOT A STALKER!"

"Are… not!

"I AM A STALKER...! HEY! TORCH!"

Torch laughed and ran off, with Blade100 right behind her, laughing as well.

"That's almost cute… almost."

"I HEARD THAT BLADE!"

"Just keep stalking Torch!"

"I AM NOT A STALKER!"

END

True Story.

Yes, I did once want to commit suicide. It was a sad moment, where I really wanted to die. But before I did, I talked to Torch. She was able to stop me, twice! So I owe her a lot for saving my life…

And yes, my nickname is Torch's Stalker….

I don't like that nickname.


End file.
